Inside the Mind of A Genius
by Solemn
Summary: When a meeting goes wrong, a boy finds his father missing. He must go on a quest to retrieve his father, and possibly learn self respect and sacrifice.


_Entry Number One, Data Log_

_I have decided to keep a diary of sorts. My father thought it might be a wise idea. He says I keep feeling inside me too much. This is quite true, but the feelings he believes I keep inside me, and the actual feelings I keep inside me are not quite feelings. More of ponderings, and ideas, you see, my intellect surpasses many. Few are able to fool me, not even my father is able to beat me in a game of chess. Thus mother has sent me to a boarding school, she says it's for geniuses like me, but I can outsmart half of those immature students. Though I am only about 14, my brain is able to process colossal amounts of information. Shaun, my body guard, has taught me meditation so I am able to focus my mind. At times, think of ways to slip out of situations…_

I am Leopoldo Nicodème the second, heir to the Nicodème Empire. And a large fortune as well, though many people know my family, not many people know my father as I do, for he is a criminal master mind, Leopoldo the first, one of the most unknown, and power hungry men on the planet. He has pulled off several criminal heists, including robbing several banks, and a few museums. That is mostly why our house has such tight security, and why I have a body guard. But the most considerable reason is my criminal record, concerning several heists myself. Shaun has been involved with most of these heists and we have become friends of sort, him keeping my secrets secured from my father. Who thinks that I am clean, and that I am never going to follow in his footsteps. Anyway, back to that day, that day of my first heist, when I first met Shaun, and actually started my career.

**Nicodème Estate, East Ireland**

My mother Isabelle bobbed into the kitchen and broke the news, "You're going to boarding school Leo dear." She said to me bluntly, I frowned, my dark brown eye brows creasing. "I specifically told you not to call me that mother…" I said to her, stirring my tea faster and faster by the minute, "Now then, let's get to the point. Why boarding school?" I asked scratching my light brown hair covered head and taking a long sip of my tea. Isabelle smiled and sat down next to my father, "Why…you're quite a smart young man…and your father and I thought it might be good for you. We've already paid the school for two years of commitment, and they've already got a shrink for you." She said smiling. I slammed my cup on the table and my father looked up from his paper, "I don't need a "shrink". My mind is perfectly fine. And haven't you learned from the past psychiatrists that quit?" I asked her then calming myself by softly rubbing my temples. Father frowned, his brow furrowing, "It's the best school in England." He said, "And I think that you could learn something from these psychiatrists." He added then pausing at a knock at the door. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." Nicodème senior exclaimed, standing up and walking to the door, he opened it, and a large man stood in the frame, with broad shoulders. "I am glad you came Mister…I didn't catch your name?" father said absentmindedly the man spoke with a deep voice, "Shaun…just call me Shaun." Shaun said, walking in, headed straight for me. "I assume you're Leopoldo Nicodème. Junior." He asked me, his almost bald head shining lightly in the light. "Yeah. I am." I said in a rude tone, my mother shot me a warning glance but I ignored her. Shaun's black suit caught my eye, and sparked an interest in me, "Nice to meet you." I said to him, sticking out my hand. The large man shook it briskly and I smiled even broader, "Swiss suit?" I asked, Shaun nodded and took at seat at the table. Father and mother sat as well, and I crossed my legs, "So, is this one of you "friends". Paying you a visit?" I asked father, giving him a perplexed smile. Father shook his head slowly, his shaggy light brown hair, that was slowly turning grew, dangling in his face, "This Is your body guard."

_Entry Number Two, Data Log, Remorse One_

_There were two ways to deal with that situation, for me, it was to react calmly, and intelligently. Shaun was not a body guard to be reckoned with, I soon learned that he was as strong as an ox. But brains did not completely over- power brawn in him. He knew tactics, and when to act. On several occasions, he had made life or death situations in "missions". The day after our first assignment was defiantly one of those, held up by two men, in a small restaurant. That first mission led to my father's disappearance, it was a big mistake, and I highly regret it. Shaun though had helped entirely, if it weren't for him, I might have been just another body in the morgue. Laying cold as stone on a metallic table…_

**European Restaurant: London, England**

Shaun looked at me nervously; a waitress strolled to our table and set a round tray down. "What would you like?" she asked then looking at me, she smiled and whispered something to Shaun, who shook his head. The waitress then looked at me and smiled once again, "Would you like some soda pop?" she asked me in a cool manor, I shook my head, "No, thank you. I would like some strong tea. No sugar added please." When the waitress received this request, she looked a bit shocked, but then took Shaun's order. "I'll be back with a cup of coffee and a strong cup of tea." She said happily strolling back into the kitchen. Shaun frowned as I gave him a quizzical look, "What did she ask you?" I asked him, my bodyguard frowned even more as he stifled a laughed, "She…wanted to know if you wanted a children's menu." He said. I frowned with him, "Looks like…not everyone is very open these days." I muttered all in good humor, "Now then, shall we reminisce on a good job?" I asked Shaun, "I have got to say, it went better than expected." Shaun smiled, "Yes, I do agree. But I am beginning to wonder what your father will think if he finds 1,000 pounds more in his account." I smiled, "I really doubt he'll notice. He has thousands of accounts." I stated, propping my feet on the table. "Who did we steal it from anyway?" Shaun asked, my eyes darted back and forth slowly, then I replied casually, "Just from some business enterprise. Nothing really big, they have loads of money." Shaun frowned, "Are you sure that was a good idea Leopold? Big business these days have tight security, and advanced technology. Those people could probably track you and your family down. And if they're mob connected, they might come back wanting payment." Shaun said, "Don't be pessimistic." I replied, "Don't worry. Everything's fine. The operation went smoothly, no obvious traces or flaws."

The waitress returned and placed the coffee and tea on the table, Shaun said a quick thank you in French and began to sip his coffee. "If you say so…" he muttered between a sip, I nodded, anyway, I was a genius, who could track me. Most of my operations were untraceable. What was there to worry about?

_Entry Number Three, Data Log, Remorse Two _

_I was wrong to not worry about that business. My mind rested in relief that my plan was fool- proof, but it was not a time to rest. While I was celebrating on my succeeded mission, there was something stirring at the Nicodème estate. From what I was told by my mother, some strange men had come to the door, requesting for me. When she told them I was not home, one of the two had put a gun to her head and threatened to kill her if she didn't tell my location. Of course, of her knowledge, I was at school, so that was how she replied. The men told her not much, but left and stormed upstairs into my father study. When the two re-emerged, they held my father in handcuffs and rope. Before the two left with my kidnapped father, he whispered one word to Isabelle, "Mafia." I knew what he meant, but my poor mother could not comprehend, and thus locked herself in her room, weeping for many days. Finally, after I returned home, she had regained composure and informed me of what had happened. Though, I had already known of my "missing" father._

**European Restaurant: London**

Shaun and I smiled at each other, remarking our great success, we felt proud, and our bond was beginning to form. But we were both too at ease, my cell rang, and a frown spread across my face. Not many people had my number, just Shaun and mother. It rang twice before I picked it up, "Leopoldo Nicodème?" a deep electronic-like voice asked. 'Untraceable…' I thought, 'Something's not right.' My eyes darted to Shaun, "Yes." I replied shortly, "And may I ask who this is?" The voice let out a small laugh, "No you may not. But I am just someone to relay the message." It said, my breathing quickened, "What message?" I asked. Once again the voice laughed, this time more throatily, "We have your father." It said mockingly, "And if you want him back. You'll have to come to Russia. Up in the artic region, and bring 1,000 pounds…you should know why we require this payment. You are a smart little one your father tells us." There was a raspy breathing in the background and my breathing sharpened, "Do…as they wish…" a voice wheezed, I recognized it as my own father's. "Whoops." The electronic voice said, "You weren't supposed to head that. Anyway, we need the money, ASAP. Or you father won't be in too good of shape when he is returned." The voice said, laughing. There was a click and the line went dead, Shaun immediately took the phone from my hands, I was stunned, my mouth would not say anything. "The call, I traced it. It's coming from nearby, obviously, they're waiting for your reaction." Shaun said grimly, "What's your call, sir?" he asked. I frowned, "Nothing…let's go home…we'll take care of this there." I replied snatching my cell phone from Shaun's hand. I quickly finished my tea and we headed home in a small limousine.

_Entry Number Four, Data Log, Plan_

_Thus, I began my journey to save my father. It was going to be quite long and difficult, but it was going to be worth seeing my father again. _

_About three months later, I had no leads, and was "back to school". Mother had hired a grief counselor convinced that she was never going to get over the kidnapping. The shrinks at school had mostly given up on me most were trying to teach me respect toward other people. I just caused them to retire by using my mind to outsmart them, but mostly frustrate them. My mother had given up on me, and I hadn't been home very much since school. Even during winter break, I was found in the library reading large books, then requesting more. _

_Later on in those three months, my phone rang in a session with my "counselor". It had been Shaun, who had been sent a video, and requested that I see it ASAP. Convincing the Dr. that I had learned something, he allowed me to leave and I rushed outside the campus. Shaun waited outside with our car, and he ushered me into the back seat, while he sat in the driver seat. "Under the seat, your laptop, I downloaded it onto there. I didn't dare send it to your cell. Risks as you know." He said to me, I nodded and flipped the computer open. At first, it looked like you were staring at a TV screen with a disrupted channel. But then I realized it was snow, it was whirling past the camera lens, but it seemed to clean slowly. A small distorted figure began to appear through the snow, it seemed to have a sign hung over. The sound was scratchy due to the wind, but the crunching of snow under boots was defiantly heard. As the picture focus I could read the sign, "Time's almost up son." It read, in bold black letters. Then my breath shortened as I saw whose neck the sign was strapped around._

_The once powerful man that was my father, now was frost bitten, and covered in snow in ice. Several of his fingers were blue colored, and his nose seemed crooked, dried blood seemed to stick out under it. "You have twelve more days." A crackled voice said. My heart skipped a beat. We were running out of time. _


End file.
